Escape! Sotto Capo!
by Reborn-Fighter
Summary: Mafia AU. Romano's the Sotto Capo of the Cosa Nostra and he's been figured out. Who's that police officer that promises him protection? Probably Permanent Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1 Explosion and Confusion

Chapter 1. Explosion and Confusion

Pairing(s): Romano/Scotland in future

Rating: T or Teen

* * *

><p>His lungs burned, but he had to keep going. He knew he had to keep going.<p>

_Just a bit farther._He kept thinking this, over and over again like a mantra. He was almost there, he knew it, but where was there? He couldn't remember. Nor could he remember what he needed to do, but he knew that he'd remember it once he'd arrive.

_The Mafia._ He started to remember a few conversations, though they were still hazy in his mind. The next thing he remembered was a loud noise, bright lights and scorching heat.

_An explosion._ That's what happened. It wasn't planned, it had surprised all of them, one minute a young Turk(1) was yelling to take cover and then... He couldn't remember what happened after, just that he needed to go _there._

He tripped, the explosion having damaged his eardrums he barely manage to get back up. Once he did, the world swirled a bit in front of his eyes before focusing.

He arrived at the warehouse the Cosa Nostra (2) used as one of their main bases. He went directly to the highest graded there, _he remembered now._ He asked to be brought to the Capofamiglia (3). The Capodecina (4) made him get his wounds treated, he had to use force for that to happen.

Lovino Vargas, who is the Sotto Capo (5) of this branching of the Cosa Nostra, was close to being hysterical. They had found out. _They had found out._Had the Capodecina have any clue what that meant? His wounds didn't matter at all compared to the fact that _they knew_.

After being forced to calm down, he was returned briefly to his home to change into something more presentable for his meeting with the Capofamiglia. They _finally_ left to go see him.

He explained everything to him in rapid Sicilian, not Italian, Sicilian. His boss was shocked to learn what had happened, more specifically what it meant for his Sotto Capo. They arranged plans for what to do.

They both knew, _**it was only the beginning.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I don't know if this is going to be continued or anything, but it probably will be continued, just need to figure out if I do a pairing in it or not because it'll affect the whole story if yes or no and if yes, with which character.<strong>

**Well enough of my rambling, tell me what you think of this and I'm sorry with the very brief, possibly, first chapter of this. Here are the definitions:**

**1) Young Turk: slang for the new generations of the Mafia who are less likely to follow the old traditions.**

**2) Cosa Nostra: Literally "Our Thing" (if not please tell me). It's what the Mafia calls itself.**

**3) Capofamiglia: It's what they call the Boss of the Mafia, can also be "Rapresentante"**

**4) Capodecina: Sometimes "Caporegina". They're the underbosses that take care of a group of around ten Mafiosi.**

**5) Sotto Capo: The actual underboss, directly under the Capofamiglia, it's most likely that if something happens to the Capofamiglia the Sotto Capo will become the next one.**

**P.S. This is also my first fanfic so thanks for any reviews, alerts and what not.**

**P.P.S. The story is getting continued (posting second chapter at the same time as editing this so Ha!**


	2. Chapter 2 Unexpected meeting

Escape! Sotto Capo! 

Chapter 2. Unexpected meeting

**AN: I started working on this in class when I was supposed to do a French assignment of writing a story (on the computer). Yeah, I'm so badass (not really). Well it's weird that I was able to think of the following of this story in class no? Wait, no it isn't I'm having writers block on my assignment it's certain that I'm going to had a "Haaaaa" (enter hallow descending down to earth here) moment where my writer's block for Sotto Capo is going to magically disappear. Then I was in Math class when the second part of it came to me. Well enough of my rambling, let's get on with the story shall we?**

**So here are just a few things before starting.**

**Pairing: Romano/Scotland**

**Rating: Teen for language and swearing by Romano and the author (as well as Scotland in the future)**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Hetalia, the Scotland OC and I am in no way affiliated with the Mafia.**

* * *

><p>Romano was sitting on his comfortable ottoman while reading the report he had received from his underlings. His frown deepened the more he read from it. Many of his Mafiosi noticed a man sprawling around on of the bases where he was supposedly at.<p>

'_Oh well' _he thought. _'Well deal with this man someway or an other, it's not like he's one of the ones that knows…'_ Romano got up and walked out of his house, grabbing his fedora and heading out to the market to pick up a few things, some of those may or may not be related to his good as the Sotto Capo of the Cosa Nostra.

.0

After picking up a few groceries he went to take a rest on a bench which had an other bench facing the direction opposite to his, after he sat down, a man that was sitting on the other bench took off, leaving his suit case behind. After a few moments of rest, Romano headed back to his house, after discretely grabbing the "forgotten" suitcase and brining it with him.

A few minutes into his walk home, he thought noticed a shape of a man following him in the shadows so he picked up his pace, though he remembered that he had to shake off this person from his trail if, in fact, there was someone following him.

He brusquely turned a corner knowing that the alley lead to what if you haven't had a few decades of walking these streets one would quickly get lost in. After he entered the maze of streets and canals, he looked over his shoulder and noticed that the figure had turned into an alley that could lead anywhere. He smirked, sure that he had shaken him off his trail and resumed a calm pace back to his house.

.0

Right before exiting the maze of alleys, Romano bumped into someone causing him to fall on the ground and all his things to fall to the ground. "Dannazione*!" He looked up to see a man with bright, emerald eyes looking down at him. The man's hairstyle resembled that one an annoying (in his opinion, but I guess everyone is in his eyes) Englishman that he has to deal with once in a while, though this man's hairstyle was shorter and it was a fiery red. He squinted and noted that it was, in fact, his natural hair color and confirmed the fact that this man was not Italian. He finally noticed that he was staring at the strange, yet handso-"NO, I DID NOT THINK OF THAT" man when he saw his soft and kissabl-"I DID NOT THINK OF THAT EITHER" lips move without actually hearing anything what he was saying and his hand reaching out to help him get up with a sex-annoying smirk spread on his lips. He huffed indignantly at him and, without his help, got up and brushed the rubble and dust off of himself.

"Who the hell are you anyway? I haven't seen you here before." Was the first thing he ever spoke to him, a man that would change his life forever, but it isn't sure for good or for worse. "Me name's Leonard Kirkland." he replied to him while holding out his hand for him to shake it with, "What's _your_ name, hm?" Romano glared at him, deciding not to give him his real first name, instead giving the one he usually uses. "My name is Romano, pronounce it right when you say it bastardo*."

"Don' worry, I won't mess it up or anything, kid."

"Don't call me that, bastardo." The Italian glared at him before continuing "What are you doing here anyway?"

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER. I'm sorry guys, but it's 2:20 AM and I'm too fucking tired to continue writing Escape! Sotto Capo! Or do I have any ideas to continue it, so HOPE YOU ENJOY HERE ARE THE TRANSLATIONS OF THE TWO ITALIAN (CURSE) WORDS USED IN THE CHAPTER.<strong>

***Dannazione means "Dammit"**

***Bastardo is obviously "Bastard"**

**And as always "Sotto Capo" (Litt. Under head) means under boss and "Cosa Nostra" (Litt. Our Thing) means the Mafia. **

**Hope you guys enjoy and thanks for the favourites and reviews are always appreciated, eh.**

**P.S. I'M SUPER, SUPER, SUPER SORRY ABOUT THE FACT THAT THE CHAPTERS ARE SUUUUUUUUUUPER SHORT. I PROMISE I'LL MAKE BIGGER ONES, I PROMISE.**


End file.
